50 sombras de Krum
by Edgard-Elliot
Summary: Cinco años, cinco años han transcurrido desde que Harry logro vencer a Lord voldemort y devolverle la estabilidad a la comunidad mágica. Cinco años, wuau, parece mucho tiempo; en cinco años a cualquiera le cambia la vida. Así es como ocurre, si, soy una fiel convencida, pues en cinco años mi vida cambio; no se imaginan como…
1. capitulo 1 - parte I

50 sombras de Krum

Capitulo 1

Un encuentro casi casual

Cinco años, cinco años han transcurrido desde que Harry logro vencer a Lord voldemort y devolverle la estabilidad a la comunidad mágica. Cinco años, wuau, parece mucho tiempo; en cinco años a cualquiera le cambia la vida. Así es como ocurre, si, soy una fiel convencida, pues en cinco años mi vida cambio; no se imaginan como…

Una vez que todo llego a su fin lo primero que hice fue emprender viaje a Australia para traer a mis padres de vuelta conmigo a Inglaterra. Al principio sentí miedo, creí que todo seria en vano y que nunca volvería a verlos, pero tuve suerte, la búsqueda no se prolongo por mucho tiempo ya que un amigo mío – kingsley shacklebolt – con cierta influencia en el mundo de la magia me tendió una mano. Basto solo un par de días para localizarlos. Lo que resulto un problema fue restablecer sus recuerdos, la efectividad de mis conjuros hizo que fuera un trabajo muy duro – no recordaban absolutamente nada – no pude hacerlo sola, me vi obligada a recurrir al ministerio y estos no dudaron en enviarlos a San Mungo el hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas; con la ayuda de los mejores sanadores del hospital mis padres volvieron a tener sus vidas, para ellos entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

Mi sinceridad desenfrenada siempre me ha traicionado y me ha jugado malas pasadas, pues en cuanto los tuve en frente me sentí obliga a no omitir información y les conté absolutamente todo lo que había hecho, incluido los riesgos que implico mi proceder. En un principio se enfurecieron, me amenazaron con dejarme castigada de por vida (pasando por alto el hecho de que ya soy mayor de edad), pero basto con que la orden les diera una detallada explicación de lo que había ocurrido en nuestro mundo para que su cólera se desvaneciera… uff.

En solo un par de semanas las nuevas políticas implantadas por el ministerio (comandado por shacklebolt) comenzaron a circular y poco a poco todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad: todos aquellos que se vieron obligados a buscar refugio en el extranjero pudieron regresar; Londres volvió a ser tal cual era antes, los noticiarios muggles dejaron de transmitir catástrofes a diario y los meteorólogos locales dejaron de partirse la cabeza buscando explicaciones una vez que los dementores y los hechizos obscuros desaparecieron; el callejón diagon volvió a resplandecer y Hogwarts ya alejado del orden maligno volvió a ser lo que era antes: un lugar seguro, quizá el mas seguro del mundo mágico.

Hogwarts, con el solo hecho de pensar en aquel lugar mis ojos se vuelven de un marrón cristalino, sin lugar a dudas allí pase los mejores años de mi vida. Aun recuerdo mi primer día en la escuela de magia, deambulando con asombro por los gigantescos pasillos de ese castillo, sabiendo más de aquel sitio que cualquier niño criado entre magos, era increíble, si que lo era…

Por todo y los buenos recuerdos una vez que la guerra llego a su fin, fiel a mis convicciones, mis ideales y proyecciones decidí regresar al colegio. Aquella idea no se encontraba dentro de los planes de Ron y Harry, pues en cuanto el ministerio se entero de sus ambiciones fueron aceptados de inmediato para cursar el entrenamiento de AURORS sin siquiera haber rendido el EXTASIS – lo que en su minuto me pareció del todo inadecuado, y me sigue pareciendo teniendo en cuenta lo que paso al poco andar – por lo cual me vi obligada a emprender el camino sin mis dos mejores amigos. Aquel año sin duda fue mi mejor año en Hogwarts, todos me veían prácticamente como una heroína, los profesores se comportaban conmigo de forma muy especial, me hice de muchas amistades y brille académicamente; saque las más altas puntuaciones en los exámenes terribles de alta sabiduría e invocaciones secretas. Desde entonces mis dudas relacionadas con mi futuro laboral se desvanecieron por completo; en aquellos días estoy segura que si hubiese aparecido ante mí el espejo de Oesed habría visto a una erguida Hermione, tanto más apuesta, adulta e inteligente siendo admirada por decenas de magos por haber sido la primera mujer e hija de muggles proclamada como ministro de magia. Aun río al recordar mis tercas ambiciones de la juventud – hablo como si fuera vieja – pero hoy en día mis planes se alejan mucho de aquello, ni aunque tuviera a la comunidad mágica entera a mis pies rogando para que asuma el puesto lo haría, no estoy hecha de esa madera…

Tras el típico viaje por el mundo que emprende todo joven mago una vez concluidos sus estudios, (el cual sin duda emprendí con Harry, Ginny y Ron) decidí tomarme un tiempo antes de leer siquiera las propuestas que llegaban cada día a casa de parte del ministerio de magia. Dedique parte de mi tiempo entonces a experimentar y crear, si bien aquello en mis tiempos de estudiante no era de mi interés, luego de haber vivido la magia de formas tan distintas e impresionantes la innovación comenzó a enamorarme. Fui redescubriendo distintas facetas de la magia que hasta entonces habían sido olvidadas y con una pisca de ingenio realice asombrosos descubrimientos que no tardaron en ser publicados en libros académicos. De ahí en adelante mi nombre comenzó a sonar en todas partes, si hasta el profeta se unió a la fiebre y publicó una portada con mi imagen nombrándome la sucesora de Albus Dumbledore. Fueron tiempos de verdadera locura, pero al igual que el antiguo director de Hogwarts, tome la decisión más sensata y no me deje seducir por la "fama" y en cuanto reuní el valor necesario acorde con Kingsley para charlar sobre mi futuro. Regateando hacia abajo como acostumbraba Dobby acepte de buena gana un puesto en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, Kingsley me insistió para que asumiera el cargo de director(a) del departamento, pero me negué rotundamente, preferí en aquel minuto ir con calma.

Con el andar fui implementando nuevas políticas relacionadas con los derechos de las criaturas más desposeídas del mundo mágico. Con pequeñas medidas fui logrando que poco a poco se produjeran cambios reales. Si bien la reticencia aun seguía en mentes como la de tía Muriel o la de los Malfoy el resto de la comunidad mágica se encontraba abierta a un cambio, fue así como la P.E.D.D.O. logro instaurarse como una institución respetable que en cuestión de meses contaba ya con el respaldo de miles de magos; todos juntos luchando por los derechos de los elfos…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se me ofreciera el cargo de directora del departamento, el cual muy a pesar mío debí asumir teniendo que apreciar como le cortaban la cabeza a mi antigua jefa – lo cual no me pareció del todo desagradable teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer insufrible.

Cuando sentí que no tenia nada más que hacer en ese lugar – habiéndose ya consagrado la P.E.D.D.O. – decidí dar un giro a mi carrera: dedicarme al derecho. Cuando le pedí a Kingsley hacerme cargo del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, no lo dudo un segundo, ni siquiera divago para decirme que si, aun recuerdo sus palabras: "Siempre supe que su desempeño seria excepcional señorita Granger, y estoy seguro que así seguirá siendo en donde quiera que se desenvuelva, es más, es tanto lo que confío en sus capacidades que si usted hoy mismo llegara a pedir mi puesto yo se lo daría por el bien de la comunidad mágica"… Kingsley, siempre tan bromista… pero bueno, desde que pedí el nuevo cargo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho, hasta el día de hoy sigo en el mismo lugar, competente, firme e implacable como siempre, dos años han transcurrido desde entonces. Hoy 17 de septiembre faltando solo dos días para Cumplir 24 años sigo sentada en el mismo despacho y me encuentro feliz, ¿feliz?...mmm bueno, quizá no del todo… Tal vez si, si feliz, laboralmente feliz, pero amorosamente fatal, ¿fatal? … pff fatal es decir nada…

Bueno comenzare desde el principio…

Una vez librada la batalla de Hogwarts mi relación con Ron pasó de ser algo de niños a una cuestión con cierta seriedad. Tras haber atravesado tantos obstáculos juntos, nos dimos cuenta que el destino estaba en nuestras manos y que nosotros debíamos escribirlo, así comenzamos nuestro romance. Los padres de Ron no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto cuando contamos lo nuestro, siendo sincera estoy segura que era algo que a nadie tomo por sorpresa, pues todo el mundo siempre supo que entre el y yo había algo más que una amistad. Desde entonces las visitas a la madriguera se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y el comenzó – tras haber aprobado el examen de aparición – a visitar la casa de mis padres. Al principio le fue difícil habituarse a nuestras costumbres muggles pero con el tiempo las adquirió y hasta las disfrutaba. Le mostré toda Inglaterra desde mi mundo, íbamos al cine, a centros comerciales, a tomar helado a heladerías muggles si hasta fuimos a un parque de diversiones…Ese es el mejor verano del que tengo recuerdos, sin lugar a dudas, pero como saben, todo lo bueno se acaba en algún momento. En cuanto le comente que había decidido volver a Hogwarts se puso como loco, no quería separarse de mí, en ese minuto yo tampoco quería separarme de él, pero era algo que debía hacer, era un riesgo que tenia que asumir si quería cumplir mis sueños; entonces todo se fue al carajo, Ron se enfado tanto conmigo que desde ese minuto dejo de hablarme, ni siquiera fue a dejarme al expreso de Hogwarts el día en que partí.

Con todo y mi corazón roto seguí adelante y todo salió bien, todo se cumplió, menos el anhelo de que Ron volviera a mí… A menudo Ginny interfería y le enviaba lechuzas a Ron para que se comunicara conmigo, pero en todo el tiempo que pase sin verlo no recibí ni un solo mensaje de parte suya.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad los Weasley me convidaron a mi a mi familia a cenar con ellos, fue ahí cuando volví a verlo. De todo lo que duro la cena, no me dirigió la palabra, apenas el saludo y la despedida, y lo hizo solo por que su madre lo obligo, no había dudas de que seguía molesto conmigo, pero no me importo, en aquel minuto tenia destrozado el corazón, pero no cedí, no, en ese entonces el señor Weasley quiso guerra y entonces se la di. Lo que alimento mis esperanzas y mis ganas de terminar luego el curso fueron precisamente las palabras de su madre quien me conto como había estado Ron todo el tiempo en el que estuve en el colegio, me emocione tremendamente cuando escuche de su boca decir que incluso le había oído llorar, ¿llorar?, ¿¡RONALD WEASLEY llorando?!, en aquellas palabras deje descansar entonces mis ilusiones y me marche a Hogwarts nuevamente. Si bien en todo el tiempo restante que permanecí en el colegio el orgullo le gano y no fue capaz de escribirme una sola nota, a mi regreso se dio por vencido y fue a esperarme a la estación de trenes. Después de aquella sorpresa todo volvió a ser como antes, me hizo jurarle que nunca más volvería a dejarlo y que nunca más pondría en riesgo nuestra relación y de momento tuve las intenciones; lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza fue romper aquel juramento.

Nos fuimos entonces al viaje por el mundo junto Harry y Ginny. Durante ese año nos volvimos inseparables, nuestra relación logro solidificarse y hasta nos juramos amor eterno… ¡que días aquellos! …

A nuestro regreso un sinfín de acontecimientos hizo que aquella solides que habíamos logrado se la llevara el viento: el devenir del éxito que yo no esperaba – que por lo demás no me interesaba – mi ingreso al ministerio y su expulsión (POR FALTA DE COMPETENCIAS) del entrenamiento de AURORS; hizo que todo quedara nuevamente en la nada… busque la forma de no distanciarme de el, pero su envidia era algo que no podía soportar, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿que me postergara tal cual lo hizo su madre para criar hijos, tejer y cocinar todo el día?, ¡HUM! No Ronald Weasley desafortunadamente yo no fui hecha para eso… pero aguante, pese a todo, el amor fue más grande y seguí soportando su envidia profesional, pero entonces daba igual cualquier cosa, la relación ya se había estancado y no había nada que hacer… Pasaron los años, seguimos juntos como por inercia, hasta que finalmente fui más valiente que el y decidí dar por cortada nuestra relación. Hecho una furia prometió nunca más volver a dirigirme la palabra y en ese entonces me dio igual, pese al amor que sentía y sigo sintiendo por él no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando sus niñerías de hombre con ego herido… mi ímpetu no tardo en irse y hasta el día de hoy – faltando tan solo dos días para mi cumpleaños – aun espero su respuesta, respuesta a un carta que escribí hace meses para él, en la cual pedía perdón, le rogaba que volviera y prometía darle todo aquello que hasta hace tiempo atrás aun no me sentía preparada para entregar…

Si, así es, aun espero.

En la esquina izquierda de mi escritorio aun se encuentra una fotografía en la cual aparecemos los dos, de espaldas a la puesta de sol de uno de los países latinoamericanos que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer en nuestra travesía por los territorios en los que aun existe magia prehispánica. De fondo el sol y los mohais de isla de pascua y de cara a la fotografía nuestras sonrisas movedizas catapultadas con un eterno beso que reflejaba nuestro amor... Ron, ay Ron cuanto me duele no tenerte cerca, ni te lo imaginas… Mis lágrimas comienzan a caer desesperadamente por mis mejillas cada vez que pienso en él.

Inundada en sollozos logro darme cuenta que un acta oficial que hasta hace poco estaba revisando recibió el liquido de mi dolor, a tientas intento tomar mi varita y en cuanto me predispongo a reparar el error cometido entra en mi despacho a toda velocidad con gran irreverencia una lechuza algo atolondrada con un sobre colgando de la pata… Me sobresalto de inmediato con la imagen pensando que podría ser la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero mi entusiasmo se evapora de inmediato en cuanto logro caer en cuenta de que esa lechuza no pertenece a Ron ni a su familia, no, no es errol ni pigwidgeon. La lechuza que deja caer la carta en mi regazo es de un plumaje negro azabache de ojos intensamente grises y alas inmensas y preciosas, no, definitivamente el mensaje no es de Ron. A malas ganas tomo el sobre y lo abro de inmediato pensando que quizá es un mensaje de Harry, Ginny o alguien de quien me interese saber.

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Sin la intención de parecer impetuoso me atrevo a escribirle con dos días de anticipación con la intención de ser el primero en felicitarla por su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños, ¡muchas felicidades! … Con la menor intensión de parecer grosero me atrevo a extenderle una muy cálida invitación; casualmente me encuentro en la ciudad y quisiera saber si es que le apetece irse de copas conmigo, muchos años ya sin vernos, desde el matrimonio de Fleur si no me equivoco._

_Esperando un si como respuesta, se despide Atte. _

_Viktor Krum_

PD: Kror no se ira si no recibe una respuesta…

Producto del torbellino de sensaciones mis mejillas pasaron de un pálido blanquecino a un rotundo rosáceo, ¿se acuerda de la fecha de mi cumpleaños?, una risita interna me toma por sorpresa, ¿y quiere que vallamos de copas?... sinceramente no se si reír o llorar… hace años que Viktor no me escribe una carta, desde mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, cuando no estaba junto a Ron, pero no recuerdo por que dejo de escribirme… aaaah ya lo recordé, Ron en un ataque de celos prácticamente me obligo a escribirle diciendo que ya no deseaba recibir más correspondencia suya… ¡como era de dominante ese hombre!... el solo hecho de recordarlo me exaspera… Lo más probable es que Viktor, no se bien como ni por quien, se haya enterado que yo y Ron terminamos, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué intensiones tiene?... ¿Después de tanto tiempo seguiré gustándole?... no, no lo creo, seguro que es una invitación amistosa pues debe imaginarse que no estoy pasando por un buen momento, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no, no, no puede ser, yo y Viktor solo somos amigos, ¡no seas estúpida Hermione. El QUIERE CONTIGO! Dice un vocecita interior la cual intento callar de inmediato…

Lo dudo por un momento y sin pensarlo dos veces corto un trozo de pergamino y comienzo entre sonrojada por la vergüenza y mareada por el nerviosismo a escribir la respuesta.

_Querido Señor Krum:_

_Guarda cuidado no has sido impetuoso ni grosero, de momento nadie me ha felicitado, has sido el primero, ¡muchas gracias!_

_Sobre la salida, la verdad es que tengo muchas obligaciones pendientes, pero por la amistad puedo hacer una pequeña excepción… mañana por la tarde a lo que salga del trabajo me parecería perfecto ¿Qué opinas tu?, puedes pasar a recogerme al ministerio si quieres…_

_Se despide Atte. _

_Hermione Granger_


	2. Capitulo 1 - parte II

**Capitulo 1- parte II**

**El amanecer tras el ocaso**

Doblo la carta, la meto a un sobre el cual luego estampo con el sello del ministerio y se la doy a la lechuza la cual sale disparada del despacho ululando como loca… me siento nuevamente y comienzo a darme aire con un papel que tengo cerca. Vikto, Viktor ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, inquiero internamente una y otra vez… PUES LIARSE CONTIGO me grita de forma grosera una voz interna ante lo cual me sonrojo aun más. ¿habré actuado mal contestándole? Me pregunto… DEJA DE SER ESTUPIDA NO ESTAS ENGAÑANDO A NADIE, repite nuevamente la voz interna. Tal vez aquella vocecilla tenga razón en algo y no deba sentirme culpable, bueno en realidad el problema no es ese, el problema es mi sentir, aun amo a Ron… TAL VEZ SEA HORA DE OLVIDAR, me grita la vocecilla, esta vez con clara exasperación… definitivamente creo que debo hacerle caso a esa voz, al parecer es muy sabía…

x_x_x

Tras haber recibido el mensaje de Viktor el día se paso volando, ya son cerca de las siete y aun me encuentro revisando un par de documentos, que por cierto es trabajo adelantado – siempre tan competente Hermione Granger , rio sola pensando en mi respuesta autómata.

Bueno esta bien, fue suficiente por hoy digo para mis adentros. Me predispongo a reunir mis cosas para ir a casa. Antes de retirarme del despacho decido ir al tocador a repasar el maquillaje de mis ojos. Suspiro lentamente y me calmo, me pongo erguida frente al espejo y miro la imagen que este me devuelve, me parece increíble, ya no queda atisbo alguno de aquella niñita tímida y desaliñada que un par de años atrás dejo Hogwarts, no, superficialmente al menos no queda absolutamente nada de ella.

Me he convertido en una distinguida y elegante señorita, ¿quien lo diría ah?, me ruborizo tan solo de pensarlo. Mi cabello ya no es ese tumulto de paja reseca acumulado en mi cabeza, ahora cae lacio y sedoso sobre mis hombros; usualmente lo llevo en una coleta, lo cual no se porque razón creo me hace ver más distinguida, pero hoy lo llevo suelto. Mis ojos ya no reflejan aquella timidez e inseguridad de antaño, ahora irradian una extraña brillantez e intensidad que intimida a cualquiera, ¡Hermione en que te has convertido!... y mis facciones no se por que motivo se han pronunciado y de pronto han hecho que toda la belleza que antaño estaba oculta hoy saliera sorpresivamente a la luz… Si hasta parece que he hecho cambios con magia, pero la verdad es que no ¡hum! nada de eso…

Luego de humedecerme un poco el cabello lo tomo todo en una coleta, me retoco un poco el maquillaje y me retiro con determinación a caminar por los pasillos del ministerio. Antes de salir del departamento le entrego un pergamino a mi secretaria con una lista detallada de ciertos asuntos que necesito que resuelva por mí, le dedico una sonrisa, me giro y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, entro en el primero que llega y me dispongo a esperar a que suba, para mala suerte mía camino al atrio me encuentro de cara con el padre de Ron, ¡lo que faltaba! Desde que rompí con Ron que he intentado por todos los medios no encontrarme con sus parientes, no por una posible respuesta maleducada de parte de ellos si no por que me resulta terriblemente incomodo verlos. Me sorprende ver que me dedica una tierna sonrisa a modo de saludo, obviamente se lo respondo pero mi reacción me traiciona, no se por que motivo – si por que mande a su hijo al carajo o por que acabo de mensajearme con Krum – mi cara se pone igual o peor de roja que un tomate. El señor Weasley ignora mi reacción y frunce el ceño de forma extraña como si se comenzara a preparar para formular una de esas raras preguntas que acostumbra hacer, me hago la tonta intentando desviar la mirada, pero ¡no!, comienza a hablar.

- Querida Hermione, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta de improviso con un tono exageradamente condescendiente y empático dejándome boquiabierta pues la verdad no me esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo… ¿tan mal me veo que me pregunta como estoy?... no creo en la simple cortesía… Quizá con que cuentos le fue Ronald a su familia… uuuuy ya me lo figuro todo, quisiera tenerlo enfrente para abofetearlo.

- Bien señor Weasley, muy bien – respondo cortésmente– ¿Como ha estado la señora Weasley? – suelto de inmediato queriendo cambiar el tema para detener el interrogatorio que estoy segura en este minuto se encuentra ordenando en su cabeza.

- Bien, muy bien, gracias por preguntar – Responde sorprendido inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Para suerte mía el ascensor finalmente llega al atrio. A tientas hago un gesto amable de despedida y me dispongo a salir lo mas rápido posible para perderlo de vista pero sorpresivamente este me toma del brazo y me retiene junto a él, suelto un respingo de inmediato y me quedo mirándolo – Hermione creo que tenemos que hablar de Ron – me dice sin más. No se me ocurre que decir, ¿no esta Ron ya lo suficiente mayorcito como para pedir disculpas por si mismo? respondo para mis adentros. La sangre comienza a hervirme y de un momento a otro me pongo roja, el señor Weasley logra percibirlo y entiende a la perfección que esta vez no es de vergüenza entonces me suelta de inmediato.

- No señor Weasley, usted y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada que hablar sobre Ron – respondo de forma autómata antes siquiera que mi mente logre procesar el mensaje. Al instante me siento horrible… ¿Cómo pude ser tan grosera?... mientras buscaba las palabras necesarias para enmendar mi error el señor Weasley me hace un gesto queriendo decir que no importa.

- Esta bien Hermione, no quise pecar de entrometido, solo intentaba ayudar – me dice algo decepcionado.

- Lo entiendo – respondo mientras intento buscar las palabras necesarias para explicarle que es lo que en realidad sucede – pero su hijo es muy terco y orgulloso. Ante eso no tengo nada que hacer, por lo demás luego de la ruptura intente arreglar las cosas con él pero nada funciono, no tengo más que hacer – digo resignada.

- Yo conozco a Ron más de lo que te imaginas Hermione, sé como es y el orgullo no le permite darse una segunda oportunidad contigo, yo y Molly sabemos que no fue el quien rompió contigo como nos hizo creer…

¡LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE NUNCA IBA A DECIR QUE YO FUI QUIEN LO DEJO! , que hombre más exasperante y orgulloso… ¡HUM!

- …" si no que tu fuiste quien rompió con él y respetamos tus motivos. Pero creo que deberías entenderlo un poco, él esta frustrado, no sabe que hacer de su vida y a su lado tiene una mujer que brilla en todo lo que hace…

Me sonrojo automáticamente en cuanto el señor Weasley pronuncia aquellas palabras pero aterrizo nuevamente para seguir prestándole atención.

- …"yo creo que para ningún hombre debe resultar gratificante pensar en el futuro y verse cuidando niños mientras su esposa trabaja todo el día. Con lo exagerado que es Ron estoy seguro que ha llegado a esos extremos…

Si y más incluso señor Wasley se lo aseguro.

- …"bueno linda creo que estoy redundando demasiado, a lo que quería llegar era a que Molly me sugirió que hiciéramos una cena para intentar reunirlos y me pareció una buena idea pues teniendo en cuenta los malos pasos en los que anda Ron..

¿Malos pasos?... ¡Quizá en que cosas anda!, no quiero ni pensarlo…

- …" bueno, a ti y a él les haría muy bien verse de nuevo y quien sabe, quizá hasta logren limar sus asperezas y vuelvan a estar juntos.

¿Aun no entiende?... es más que una simple discrepancia… ¡Su hijo es el hombre más tozudo que jamás he visto en la vida y dudo que cambie de parecer y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar mi carrera por él mientras no decida comenzar a pensar de otra forma!

- Esta bien señor Weasley me lo pensare, mañana le enviare la respuesta y luego acordamos una fecha ¿le parece? – digo no del todo convencida. El me queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos lo cual viniendo de el me sorprende muchísimo pero no hago caso.

- Esta bien linda, no te quito más él tiempo, que estés bien, adiós – me dice y me sorprendo al verle tan frio.

De pronto en cuanto unas llamaradas verdes se esfuman por una de las chimeneas del costado logro caer en cuenta que estoy completamente sola en medio del atrio, que a estas horas, cuando el sol empieza a esconderse, comienza a parecer tenebroso… ¿será esto un presagio de mi futuro?... ¿sola y en las tinieblas?... Rio para mis adentros, esa frase me ha salido idéntica a las de la profesora Trelawney… ¡YA! ha sido mucho por hoy mejor iré a casa. Tomo un puñado de polvos flu pero los dejo ir al rato, mejor me aparezco, usar la red flu nunca ha sido de mi agrado, ni siquiera se por que lo hago... aaa ya lo recuerdo, hasta el día de hoy Ron le teme a la aparición conjunta y el muy imbécil aun no logra aparecerse bien, ¿y así quería ser auror? JA… remuevo en mis divagaciones mal intencionadas y llego a una determinación: Ok, esta bien, intentare mantener alejado a Ron de mis pensamientos, al menos por hoy…

x_x_x

PFF y aparezco de pronto en el salón de mi casa…

Antes de dejar caer mi maletín en el sillón doy un pequeño paseo por el piso y observo cada uno de los rincones de mi acogedor hogar, ¡que bien se siente!... Cada vez que tengo un día horrible pensar en mis logros me hace sentir bien, me ayuda…

Sin duda en estos últimos años uno de los aspectos de mi personalidad que más he trabajado ha sido el autoestima. A diferencia de años atrás hoy en día siento que me quiero, que me valoro y pese a todo me siento tremendamente segura.

Quizá aquella imagen que me devuelve el espejo cada vez que me miro en el siempre haya existido, solo que antes sumida en mi inseguridad no era capaz de apreciarla. Lo más probable es que así haya sido… sonrío tiernamente pensándome a los once años y le doy a esa imagen un abrazo lleno de amor, ternura y comprensión. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Todo entonces habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiese creído un poco en mí…aaay… Alejo aquello de mi cabeza y sigo deambulando por el piso. Finalmente dejo caer el maletín en mi estudio y me dirijo a la cocina a por una cerveza de mantequilla. Tras descorcharla preparo un bocadillo – emparedado de pan integral con queso, tomate y rucula, en los últimos años uno de mis favoritos – y me dirijo hacia la sala de estar; Abro la cortina para apreciar la hermosa vista de Londres sin sol y me acurruco en el sillón/diván que siempre espera por mí cada vez que me encuentro abrumada. La verdad es que este último tiempo lo he ocupado mucho más de lo que hubiera querido… Mirar hacia el horizonte en ocaso siempre me ayuda a despejar las dudas y logra traer un poco de calma.

Estar aquí, en este lugar exactamente, me hace pensar en Ron, me hace sentir su olor y extrañarlo más de lo que debiera. Este era uno de sus lugares favoritos, si, cada vez que venía a visitarme podíamos pasar tardes enteras recostados aquí, mirándonos, sonriéndonos, queriéndonos… Mis lágrimas comienzan a correr nuevamente, mi masoquismo aflora entonces y me pongo de pie en dirección al ordenador y presiono la lista de reproducción que usualmente me gusta escuchar en estos momento – últimamente he vuelto a mis costumbres de pequeña y escucho mucha música muggle. Me dirijo nuevamente hacia el sillón/diván y al ritmo de _i have nothing de whitney Houston _me entrego al dolor y a las divagaciones y comienzo a sollozardesesperadamente buscando explicaciones a su terquedad, a su orgullo y a mi poca tolerancia… ¿que acaso no basta tan solo con amarnos para poder estar juntos?... es tan estúpido, tan, tan, tan Ron…

Me entrego a las lágrimas sin encontrar consuelo y me quedo dormida entre sollozos.

Despierto sobresaltada, tomo mi varita digo ¡lumus! Y acerco mi muñeca izquierda hacia mis ojos, miro el reloj, ¡mierda! Son las 3:45 de la madrugada, una vez más me he quedado dormida llorando pensando en él, me estremezco, hago un esfuerzo y me siento sobre el sillón/diván, flecto mis rodillas y tras frotarme los ojos hundo la cabeza en mis brazos… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Pregunto para mis adentros, esto no puede seguir así, no, no puede seguir así.

Tras la ruptura con Ron me he quedado prácticamente sola, pues creyendo que era lo mejor me aparte de todo lo que me hacía recordarlo, de los lugares que frecuentábamos y de nuestras amistades; si hasta he estado evitando a Harry y a Ginny desde entonces. Mi único refugio ha sido el trabajo, tanto así que estoy segura que en la oficina todos dicen que soy una "competente extremadamente insufrible", rio para mis adentros.

La verdad es que ya no tengo ganas de seguir sufriendo, esto debe acabar, ¿pero que puedo hacer?, no recuerdo un día sin Ron al lado. Desde que salí del colegio no me aparte de él hasta que rompimos, no conozco a nadie, ni aunque tuviese ganas de darme una oportunidad con alguien podría hacerlo. Suspiro confundida. Creo que tendré que comenzar a juntarme con gente revoltosa, quizá una persona como Levend… y entonces recuerdo lo de esta tarde. No, no Hermione Granger, ¡no, no, no, no puedes!, no puedes hacer eso, pues si Ron se llega a enterar hay si que lo perderías para siempre. ¿Y QUE? Dice mi vocecilla interior asomándose por donde no la han llamado. ¿ACASO QUIERES VOLVER CON EL Y PASAR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA CON EL IMBÉCIL DEL QUE TUVISTE QUE DESHACERTE PORQUE TE ENVIDIABA?, ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?.. Prosigue la voz intrusa. Mira Hermione si yo fuera tú –que irónico, pienso. Pues en realidad lo eres le respondo como una loca (rio por la reflexión estúpida) – no tendría miramientos he iría a juntarme con Krum, de todas formas no pierdes nada ¿o si?... Lo pienso, le doy vueltas y vueltas. ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?, ¿es por Ron?... mmm pensándolo bien no creo que sea eso. ¡ASÚMELO COBARDE! Me grita la voz interna dejándome desconcertada… Doy un gran suspiro. Le doy miles de vueltas al asunto y llegado a un punto de pronto mis ojos se abren de sobremanera, y la respuesta pega fuerte en mi cabeza tal como el impacto de un rayo: si, es cobardía, pues teniéndolo en cuenta, si me pongo a pensarlo bien, hasta el día de hoy aun no logro determinar si Krum alguna vez dejo de gustarme.

Ahogo un suspiro en mi interior y me pongo a pensar en lo que acabo de reconocer, ¡Hermione te has vuelto loca! – me regaño sola. Pues incluso aunque Krum realmente te gustara, no tendrías oportunidad con el. Piénsalo, es el mejor buscador de Quiddich de los últimos tiempos, es ultra popular, es rico, apuesto, simpático y fuera de eso tiene miles de admiradoras, podría liarse con quien quisiera ¿Por qué tendría que ser contigo, que eres una simple, simple, simp… Ladeo mi cabeza. Pensándolo bien de simple no tengo nada, hace un tiempo atrás fui proclamada como la sucesora de Albus Dumbledore: el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, ¿tiene acaso eso algo de simple?... sigo pensando, buscando respuestas y de pronto la molesta vocecilla interior que me hace ver la realidad desde una perspectiva distinta irrumpe en mis pensamientos: Si Hermione así es, de simple no tienes absolutamente nada, no vuelvas atrás el trabajo que hemos hecho todos estos años, recuérdalo y recuérdalo bien: eres inteligente, elegante, atractiva, tienes poder y además tú eres capaz de conquistar a cualquiera, no seas tonta, no niegues tus cualidades y por lo demás debes recordar que quien estaba loquito por ti cuando tenias catorce años y te considerabas una niña corriente (no como ahora que hasta tu asumes que te has vuelto atractiva) era Krum y lo dejaste escapar por el estúpido ese de Ron Weasl… Si y si fue antes ¿Por qué no ahora Hermione?

La pregunta que clava con astucia mi subconsciente me deja petrificada… mmm, si, es verdad ¿Por qué no ahora?...

Habiendo tomado una decisión, intento despejar mí mente y alejarme de todo aquello que me perturba entonces pienso que lo que mejor que podría hacer ahora es ir a la cama. Me levanto del sillón/diván y camino hacia el tocador. Mientras comienzo a cepillarme los dientes me resulta imposible no detenerme a ver la imagen que me devuelve el espejo. Tiemblo en cosa de segundos al ver que mis ojos están hinchados. Al instante la sangre comienza a hervirme. Con determinación y enojo me miro fijamente y digo en voz alta:

Hermione, esta será la ultima vez que vuelves a derramar una sola lagrima por ese pendejo que no te merece. – me quedo mirando algo agitada - SÍ, la ultima vez – repito con decisión.

A la vocecilla interna le resulta imposible no meter sus narices y entonces dice: ¡HUM, HASTA QUE TE DECIDISTE!... Tras soltar una risita espontanea por aquellas palabras, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, me quedo mirando y me desvanezco en un suspiro. Ojala pudiera mantenerla en mi rostro cada día, es mejor que ver ojos hinchados y ojerosos. ¡Y ASÍ SERA SI HACES LAS COSAS BIEN! Se entromete una vez más la vocecilla. Eso es lo que más quiero, le respondo y luego me sonrojo.

En cuanto entro al cuarto, lo primero que veo a un lado de la cama sobre la mesita de noche es un retrato de Ron, mecánicamente me dirijo a el, le apunto con la varita y lo hago añicos. Una inmensa sensación de alivio recorre mi cuerpo y extrañamente me siento feliz de haber hecho lo que hice.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos tras meditarlo unos segundos vocifero a modo de decreto unas palabras, queriendo desde lo más profundo del alma que se conviertan en realidad.

"en un par de meses más, cuando ojala haya encontrado el amor, serás historia Ronald Weasley".


	3. capitulo 2 - parte I

**Capitulo 2 - parte I**

**Una visita inesperada**

En cuanto mis parpados se separan logro distinguir como lentamente los lastimeros rayos de sol de la madrugada comienzan a inundar mi alcoba de luz, froto mis ojos, me estiro un poco y sin explicación alguna ahogo un suspiro. Me levanto sin rumbo, acerco la muñeca a mis ojos y me sorprendo, pues apenas son las 6:00 AM.

Pese a no haber dormido prácticamente nada logro darme cuenta que mi humor esta mucho mejor que otros días, lo pienso por un momento y luego de unos segundos lo corroboro, si, efectivamente es así. Camino hacia el baño, abro la puerta y me paro frente al espejo. Esta vez observo detenidamente la imagen que este me devuelve, una sonrisa espontanea aparece mi rostro. Definitivamente hoy será un buen día, digo para mis adentros y suelto una risita tímida…

Tras darme una larga, reconfortante y catártica ducha me dirijo al closet envuelta en una toalla. Dentro de mi armario hay ropa de todo tipo: faldas, pantalones, batas, vestidos, blusas y capas muy a la moda. Hoy no tengo ninguna gana de parecer casual.

Mmm, ya se que voy a ponerme – digo en voz alta aunque con cierta expresión dubitativa.

Sinceramente la ropa muggle me agrada mucho más que la ropa de bruja. Últimamente la he estado combinando de tal modo que he logrado conseguir un look único entre las mujeres que trabajan en el ministerio. Se perfectamente que años atrás compararme con el resto me habría dado igual, pero la verdad es que hoy no; me importa y mucho, al menos en ese sentido.

Cojo: una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo (de la cual cuelgan trozos de tela del mismo color a modo de pañoleta), una falda negra también ajustada que va desde la cintura hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas y una capa que juega a ser algo similar a chaleco pero más largo de lo común; Todo lo corono con un par de tacones negros.

Mientras cepillo mi cabello, lentamente comienzan a caerme las hebras sobre la espalda: lisas y radiantes; Me maquillo, como nunca antes lo había hecho y entonces me dirijo hacía el espejo de cuerpo entero. ¡Te ves hermosa Hermione Granger! Digo para mis adentros, pero esta vez no me sonrojo, si no que enderezo aun más la espalda y me doy una mirada mordaz en la cual logro apreciar una mezcla de seducción y decisión. ¡Si Hermione, con esa actitud seguro lo volverás loco! me lanza la vocecilla interior como primer mensaje del día, suelto una risita.

Me acerco el reloj para ver la hora: son las 7:45, ¡Mierda! Demore más de lo que debía arreglándome.

si quiero llegar a la hora tendré que desayunar en la oficina – pienso en voz alta mientras camino.

Tras fruncir el ceño caigo en cuenta que solo me falta el maletín y ya podre aparecerme en el atrio. Con un poco de suerte podre llegar a la hora.

A tientas mientras intento recordar en donde deje mi maletín aparece en mi campo visual la chimenea. Que bien se siente tener la certeza de que al menos por un buen tiempo ya no tendré que usar aquel detestable medió de transporte que debía usar con Ron. Hoy mismo pediré que desconecten mi chimenea de la Red Flu.

Me dirijo con prisa hacia el estudio y en medio del trayecto una lechuza negra azabache con ojos grises se cruza por delante. Quedo paralizada, con la boca abierta. Si, si, si, ¡es la lechuza de Krum!, doy un par de saltitos – así como las niñas chillonas que solía repudiar – y antes de que la lechuza dejara caer la carta, se la arrebato de las patas con tremenda ansiedad. ¿Qué querrá?, ¿pretenderá acaso cancelar nuestra cita?, oh no, ojala no sea eso. La inseguridad cae sobre mí de forma súbita, titubeo un poco y pienso por un momento que quizá no sería bueno abrirla; pero en un arrebato, con nervios y todo, abro el sobre de un tirón sin cuidado alguno y me lanzo a leer desesperada.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Creí que supondrías que diría que si a tu petición (eso de ir a buscarte al ministerio). De todas formas escribo para despejar las dudas. Estaré allí a las 7:00, puntualmente, esperando fuera de tu oficina…_

_Perdóname la osadía Hermione pero creo que este es el momento más adecuado para decirte un par de cosas que hace tiempo me tengo guardadas. Y ahora que dejaste a Weasley…_

_Nena, desde lo más profundo de mi ser deseo verte, sentir tu aroma y si es que tu llegaras a permitirlo, dar un paso más por aquel camino que dejamos a medio andar, años atrás, cuando viniste a visitarme…_

_Hermione, nunca te olvide y no pretendo hacerlo..._

_Se que tal vez no debí escribir lo que acabas de leer, pero no creo sea justo que no sepas cuales son mis intenciones… espero no te molestes._

_Se despide, afectuoso en extremo._

_Viktor Krum_

PD: pretendo llevarte a cenar a un lugar muggle que frecuento cada vez que vengo a Inglaterra, lo digo para que lleves un atuendo adecuado (ropa de muggle, me refiero a eso).

En cuanto llego a la última línea de la carta, me pongo roja, roja como un tomate y me quedo boquiabierta (incluso más que antes) sosteniendo la carta en el aire. Ves ¡TE LO DIJE! Me grita la molesta vocecilla con tono arrogante. Pues si, me lo dijiste (le respondo)…

Esta vez si que me ha dejado sin palabras, si casi lo logró ayer por la mañana cuando recibí su carta, hoy si que lo hizo. Sinceramente no se si enojarme o alegrarme. Viktor jamás fue tan directo, sin duda en todos estos años sin vernos ha cambiado, ha cambiado muchísimo.

De un momento a otro, como por inercia, comienzo a repasar mentalmente las líneas de la carta.

"_creo que este es el momento más adecuado para decirte un par de cosas que hace tiempo me tengo guardadas" _ ¡wuau!, ¿Qué me esta queriendo decir con eso? ¿Acaso nunca deje de gustarle?... "_desde lo más profundo de mi ser deseo verte, sentir tu aroma" _Viktor, ¡que romantico!... "y _si es que llegaras a permitirlo, dar un paso más por aquel camino que dejamos a medio andar, años atrás, cuando viniste a visitarme" _Si, sin duda lo que más me impacto (mas bien, lo que más me avergonzó) fue eso, ¿Qué querrá decir con dar un paso más?, se puede apreciar de muchas formas (dudo internamente), ¡pues con eso te quiere decir que se quiere liar contigo!, Hermione te juro que a veces eres exasperante, me suelta sin mas la vocecilla, como si hubiese estado esperando años por este momento, no le respondo nada… "_Hermione, nunca te olvide y no pretendo hacerlo" _definitivamente has cambiado Viktor Krum, incluso me atrevería a decir que no eres tú si no fuera por aquello que solo tu y yo sabemos… ¡aaaay! …

"_Hermione, nunca te olvide y no pretendo hacerlo"… _Sin duda la frase más romántica de todas. Se me queda dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Viniendo de él, es lo más romántico que me pudo haber dicho…

A tientas, en medio de las divagaciones me dispongo a ver la hora, ¡por las barbas de Merlin, las 8:15! ¿Cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo releyendo la carta?, pareciera que fui a la luna y volví. Ya ¡basta, basta!, será mejor que le escriba una respuesta a Viktor y corra al ministerio, ¡nunca he llegado tarde! Ni siendo la jefa me lo permito, oh ¿Qué diría Kingsley si se enterara?...

Voy corriendo hacia el estudio, corto un trozo de pergamino, tomo mi bolígrafo (hubiera preferido hacerlo con tinta y pluma pero no tengo tiempo) y ahogando las palabras que deseaban salir, me lanzo a escribir un mensaje a lo rápido intentando no ser descortés… ¡mierda! Habría dicho tantas cosas con un poco más de tiempo…

_Querido Viktor_

_Lo único que puedo decir es que me tomas por sorpresa… Te espero a las 7:00 tal cual acordamos… Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar…_

_Se despide atte. _

_Hermione Granger_

Lo leo un par de veces, pero no tengo nada más que hacer. Un tanto dubitativa lo meto a un sobre y lo estampo lo más rápido que puedo. Tomo mi maletín y corro con la respuesta en la mano hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Kror (aun esperando) le doy la carta y entonces sale de mi vista disparado en dirección a la ventana que por descuido deje abierta la noche anterior. Corro hacía el espejo de cuerpo entero para darme la ultima mirada, verifico que todo esta bien y sin pensarlo dos veces, ya con todo lo que necesito a mano, comienzo a girar sobre mi misma y PFF me aparezco en pleno atrio del ministerio de magia.

**X-X-X**

Apenas mis pies tocan el suelo me lanzo a caminar lo más rápido que puedo hacía los ascensores – me atrevería a correr incluso, pero los tacos no me lo permiten.

En el trayecto logro darme cuenta que mientras camino todos se voltean a mirarme, realmente no se si es por el atuendo o por la hora; en otro momento por cualquiera de los dos motivos me hubiese avergonzado, pero en este preciso instante por alguna extraña razón (la cual sinceramente desconozco) siento que me da igual, es mas, sigo caminando con aun más determinación.

Me subo al primer ascensor que encuentro y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran logro distinguir a lo lejos al señor Weasley, ¡mierda! Lo que me faltaba. Desvío la mirada intentando disimular no haberlo visto y para suerte mía el ascensor se cierra justo en el momento en el que se había echado a correr para alcanzarme. uff ¿Qué habrá querido?, ojala no insista con el tema de la cena, no tengo ni una gana de ver a Ron.

Presiono el botón del piso del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica y espero con impaciencia. En cuanto se abren las puertas logro darme cuenta que incluso en mi departamento las miradas de sorpresa siguen. Aquí si tengo plena certeza que no es por el atuendo si no que por la hora – siempre he sido muy rigurosa con el tema de la puntualidad. Finjo la peor cara de disgusto que puedo y me lanzo a caminar encolerizada por el trayecto que hay de los ascensores hasta mi oficina. A todo quien se atreve a mirarme le devuelvo una mirada furibunda.

Abro la puerta de recepción – una pequeña sala que antecede mi oficina, en donde se encuentra el escritorio de mi secretaria – y entonces hago que la falsa cólera se aleje e intento ahogar las carcajadas que buscan salir de mi interior. Nunca pensé que me respetaran tanto, si hasta me dio la impresión de haber visto a una mujer tiritando cuando recibió mi mirada. ¡Que estúpida! ¿Qué iba a hacerle?... Recuerda que eres la jefa, me dice la vocecilla interna; lo pienso por un segundo y le doy la razón, puede ser por eso.

En cuanto hecho un vistazo rápido lo primero que veo es a Hannah sentada en su escritorio, trabajando, como siempre. Me encanta su eficiencia. De todas las personas con las que he tenido oportunidad de trabajar sin duda alguna me atrevería a decir que Hannah ha sido la mejor: es puntual, eficiente, competente e inteligente. En los dos años que lleva siendo mi asistente ha tenido un excelente desempeño.

Con Hannah anteriormente tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos, ambas estuvimos en Hogwarts, nunca fuimos amigas (eso se sigue sosteniendo hasta el momento) pero nuestra relación laboral es fantástica, si hasta he pensado en reunirme con Kingsley para pedirle que la ascienda, me parece injusto que con los años que lleva y la forma en la que se ha desenvuelto eso ya no haya ocurrido. Si, creo que lo hare, por lo demás le estaría haciendo un gran favor a un viejo amigo pues según me conto Ginny, Neville y Hannah piensan casarse, me imagino que no le vendría mal un ascenso.

En cuanto percibe mi presencia, me dedica una sonrisa – gesto que en realidad agradezco teniendo en cuenta la recepción de medio ministerio – la cual devuelvo con gran simpatía.

Hola Hannah ¿como ha ido la mañana? – pregunto algo nerviosa

Bien, muy bien señorita Granger – dice y tras pensarlo por unos segundos mueve un poco los ojos, como cayendo en cuenta del por que de mi pregunta – no se preocupe, solo ha llegado treinta minutos tarde, bien sabe que ha esta hora apenas se comienza a trabajar – dice y se queda pensando, aspira un poco de aire y entonces continua – por lo demás le recuerdo que es la única directora de departamento que llega a la misma hora que el resto de los empleados, no tiene por que preocuparse.

Gracias Hannah – le respondo, entregándole una sonrisa nuevamente.

Justo antes de comenzar a caminar para por fin poder ir a mi oficina Hannah hace un ademan como de querer hablar. – Si Hannah, dime – suelto antes siquiera de que ella mueva los labios.

Solo quería comentarle que los pendientes que me dio ayer están en una carpeta sobre el escritorio de su oficina – me dice sonriendo, como orgullosa de su eficiencia.

Muchas gracias Hannah – digo amablemente – ¿algo más? – agrego antes de irme.

si señorita Granger, al lado de la carpeta que acabo de mencionarle hay un paquete y una nota para usted, llegaron hoy antes que yo llegara, me los dieron en recepción.

La miro ceñuda, como extrañada por la noticia. ¿Quién pudo haberme enviado algo?, aun falta un día para mi cumpleaños…

Antes de seguir divagando un ruido proveniente de mi estomago me hace recordar que no he comido nada. Miro a Hannah con ganas de decirle algo, pero luego me arrepiento.

¿si señorita Granger? – pregunta, sorprendiéndome.

Hannah, se que no estas acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de peticiones, pero podrías ser tan amable de ir por un latte y una magdalena. Hoy no alcance a desayu…

No se preocupe voy enseguida – me dice gentilmente. Oh que seria de mi vida sin esta mujer, realmente es un alivio contar con ella.

Gracias – le digo y entonces ahora si que me dirijo a mi oficina.

En cuanto abro la puerta logro ver el paquete del cual me había hablado Hannah, cierro antes de seguir caminando y me dirijo ansiosa hacia el escritorio. Lo observo detenidamente antes de acercarme más de la cuenta y tras pensarlo unos segundo, antes siquiera de ver la tarjeta, ya se de quien es. Con una sonrisa en los labios tomo el sobre y saco el papel del interior.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Quise enviarte esto antes que la carta de esta mañana. Puede servir de disculpas si no te gusto lo que escribí y si te gusto entonces tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado…_

_Esperando con ansias nuestro encuentro, se despide atte._

_Viktor Krum _

¿Puede acaso ser más tierno? Pregunto para mis adentros. La vocecilla entrometida mete sus narices y me responde, mmm si, creo que si ¡si no haces las cosas mal!... me hago la sorda y comienzo a releer la carta. Al parecer aun sigue conservando ciertos aspectos de su forma de ser. Eso me encanta. ¿Me encanta? Hermione no seas idiota ni siquiera lo has visto, desde ayer que te vuelves a mensajear con el luego de cinco años sin hablar ¿y ya te encanta? – me regaño… Esto es una locura, digo mentalmente con una sonrisa de incredulidad en el rostro… Tomo el paquete y comienzo a desenvolverlo lentamente y de pronto como por acto de magia en cuanto logro retirar hasta el ultimo de los embalajes de la caja, se cierne frente a mi y queda suspendido en el aire un hermoso vestido azul petróleo, ajustado y elegante; dejándome con la boca abierta.

Por inercia camino hacia el y logro distinguir por los detalles y la etiqueta que es un genuino _loui vuitton. _¿Viktor comprando ropa en tiendas muggles?, ¿y solo por mi? ya no puedo más de felicidad, quiero verlo, ¡quiero verlo! …Calma que ya lo veras, me dice la vocecilla con cierto sarcasmo.

Mientras pienso en las palabras adecuadas para agradecer el gesto logro notar que de los envoltorios un trozo de papel comienza a elevarse y logro distinguir en el un vociferador. Cuando menos me los espero, comienza a hablar:

Espero te haya gustado mi regalo.

Suponiendo que no has cancelado nuestra cita, me gustaría que para nuestro encuentro te pusieras el vestido que te envié.

Te imagino con el y te pienso más bella que de costumbre...

Espero ansioso poder fijar mis ojos en tu mirada…

Nos vemos, adiós.

Pff y el vociferador explota en mil pedazos y entonces de forma espontanea un profundo suspiro sale de mi interior.

Si es él… no hay duda, esa voz tan varonil y su acento búlgaro lo delatarían en cualquier lugar… Viktor, no sabes cuanto ansío yo también ver tu mirada, tu rostro…

No se que me pasa, con un par de mensajes ya me tienes loca, digo mentalmente y esbozo una sonrisa.

En pleno divagar de pronto siento que alguien toca mi puerta.

Si, adelante – digo sin siquiera pensarlo antes.

Ok señorita Granger – dice Hannah y entonces entra en el despacho con mi encargo en las manos: un latte humeante y una aparentemente apetitosa magdalena bañada en chocolate, tan solo verla hace que se me haga agua la boca…

Hannah no se como agradecértelo – digo mientras me pongo de pie para recibir la comida.

No es nada señorita Granger, de verdad, no se preocup…

Su discurso se corta de inmediato en cuanto se da cuenta que hay un vestido flotando atrás de mi escritorio y queda con la boca abierta y los brazos estirados. En cuanto veo la sorpresa en su rostro, intuyendo que podría venir después, toso fuertemente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento y entonces le arrebato el encargo de las manos.

¿Hannah hay alguna reunión para hoy o algún asunto urgente que solucionar? – pregunto con tono cortante intentando así hacerla volver y echar a volar lejos de mi sus dudas.

No señorita Granger, no – responde de forma autómata tras haberse sonrojado.

Ok, gracias Hannah, puedes retirarte – le digo de forma gentil intentando pasar por alto lo recién sucedido.

Casi se me olvida, hay alguien esperando afuera, dice que le urge verla – me suelta sin más y entonces escupo un sorbo café que acababa de echarme a la boca.

¿Qué?, ¿una visita? … no creo que sea Viktor, no quiero que sea Viktor… Yo no lo esperaba hasta 19:00 y apenas son las 9:00… ¿Qué hago?, ¡¿Qué hago?!...

En medio de mi nerviosismo Hannah me queda mirando como esperando una respuesta, pero esta vez intentando alejar del todo cualquier expresión de sorpresa…

Mil imágenes, pensamientos y especulaciones se cruzan por mi mente de forma fugaz… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago? Me pregunto una y otra vez.

Si Hannah, dile que pase – Suelto de un momento a otro. Y entonces Hannah se retira.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Fui yo acaso quien dijo eso? … no, no puede ser no puede ser, no estoy preparada para verlo, no, no aun no… me lamento internamente… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? … entonces una sensación horrible que jamás en mi vida había sentido comienza a embargarme por completo cuando oigo ruidos de paso firme dirigiéndose hacía mi oficina.

**X-X-X**

Chicos les pido por favor dejen su comentario, sea critica o sugerencia les aseguro será bien recibido ;) … de antemano, gracias.


	4. capitulo 2 - parte II

**Capitulo 2 – parte II**

**Una visita inesperada**

X-X-X

Nota del autor

Para estos efectos siempre he pensado que las excusas están de más, pero de igual forma quisiera disculparme por la entrega de esta semana. No me agrada la calidad, ni la extensión pero no fui capaz de hacer algo más elaborado; no tuve tiempo ni ganas.

La próxima semana traeré la parte final de este capitulo (la cual les debo) y la mitad correspondiente al capitulo siguiente en donde Hermione y Krum finalmente se reúnen…

Les recuerdo que la historia esta recién comenzando, se vienen muchas sorpresas. Estoy seguro que la historia que esta tomando forma en mi cabeza les va a encantar…

Me despido pero no sin antes pedirles que me ayuden con la difusión y dejen su comentario…

Disfruten!

X-X-X

En el momento en que sentí los pasos lo más cerca que pudieron haber estado antes de irrumpir en mi despacho, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, mi respiración se agito de sobremanera y comencé a transpirar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. En ese momento creí desvanecer, pero en cuanto vi la silueta de la persona que apareció en el umbral todas las sensaciones repudiables desaparecieron. Uff…

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa Hermione Granger que no recibes mis cartas, no respondes a mis vociferadores y no contestas tu teléfono cada vez que intento comunicarme contigo? – me suelta Ginny del todo encolerizada con los brazos apoyados en la cintura de forma desafiante.

Ante semejante pregunta tan bien estructurada, aun con los nervios de punta , me quedo en blanco sin saber que decir.

Ante mi nula respuesta Ginny deja caer los brazos y relaja el ceño, se acerca lentamente y se sienta frente a mí…

Deja pasar unos minutos y entonces adopta una postura condescendiente – la cual sinceramente no entiendo – y se me queda mirando fijamente a los ojos con notoria emoción. Un suspiro ahogado sale desde lo más profundo de mí ser y me hundo aun más en la silla.

Si, es verdad, en el último tiempo he sido muy ingrata con la gente que solía rodearme, sobre todo con Ginny y Harry, si, así es. Se perfectamente que ellos no tienen la culpa de los problemas que hubo entre Ron y yo, lo sé, lo sé muy bien, se que nuestra amistad no debió haber pagado las consecuencias…

Lo pienso por un instante y freno de inmediato.

…pero al igual se que ellos no tienen idea alguna (o al menos no lo demuestran) de que es lo que se siente cuando pierdes a la persona que crees amar, estoy segura que no tienen idea lo horrible que comienzas a creer que es la vida cuando piensas que estas completamente sola, estoy plenamente segura que ninguno de ellos ha vivido lo que yo he tenido que vivir este ultimo tiempo, si, de eso si que estoy segura.

¡Mierda! De la nada comienzo a sollozar, de la nada, no puedo contenerme, no, no puedo. Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar desesperadamente por mis mejillas y no puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo.

Y justo hoy, justo ahora que comenzaba a creer y a sentir que esto ya era parte del pasado, justo frente a Ginny, ¡mierda!

Intento apartar las lágrimas de mi cara y hacerme la valiente pero nada resulta.

Desprovista de todo tipo de recursos, sin más que hacer, me lanzo sobre el escritorio hundiendo la cabeza en los brazos…

Luego de oír un par de pasos, una cálida mano se posa en mi hombro, la reconozco, la siento igual que siempre: confortante e incondicional. No entiendo como pude olvidarme todo este tiempo de ti amiga, digo para mis adentros y me lanzo a abrazar a Ginny como una niña. Ella me sostiene y entonces pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro soltando fuertes sollozos.

- Te entiendo Hermione, perdón – me dice dulcemente

- No tienes porque pedir perdón Ginny, yo fui quien se comporto como una estúpida, tu perdóname a mí – le digo entre sollozos.

- Esta bien, las dos nos perdonamos – me dice y entonces suelto una risita.

Tras la distención cada una volvió a tomar lugar a su asiento y nos quedamos mirando por largo rato antes de que se nos ocurriera decir algo.

- Entiendo perfectamente tu dolor Hermione, pero no entiendo por que me rehuiste todo este tiempo – me suelta Ginny de un momento a otro, haciendo aparecer una vez más el fantasma de Ron.

- Si entendieras mi dolor podrías imagi…

- Me puedo imaginar cualquier cosa, incluso apoyo tu decisión de evitar a mi padre y al resto de mi familia – me lanza del todo convencida, pero se detiene y entonces sus ojos comienzan a brillar con clara emoción – ¿pero a mí?, sabes perfectamente que yo también sufrí con esto, Hermione soy como tu herma…

- No Ginny, tu hermano es él, tú debías estar con él no conmigo. Si, si, me separe de él, pero no pretendía separarlo a él de su familia y sus amigos, preferí hacerme un lado.

- Pero que tonta eres, sabes muy bien que conozco a Ron a la perfección, se como es de estúpido, y se muy bien como se comporto contigo este ultimo tiempo, es mas, estoy completamente segura que tu rompiste con él y no él contigo como nos hizo creer a todos – me dice soltando una risita. Nadie le creyó, ¡pero que estúpido es!, rió y digo para mis adentros.

- Si, eso es verdad, fui yo quien lo dejo, no él a mi – le digo devolviendo la sonrisa

- Lo se hermione – me dice riendo. De un momento a otro levanta el brazo para ver la hora y se queda pensando – Te importaría si vamos a un lugar en donde nos sintamos más cómodas, conozco un café en el callejón diagon que es buenisi…

- No Ginny, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – digo de forma cortante.

- Ok, puedo entender que no hayas querido hablar conmigo – me dice completamente exasperada, pero al ver mi rostro se detiene para cambiar el tono – pero este es un buen momento para aclarar las cosas, se perfectamente que tu obsesión por el trabajo no conoce limites Hermione y que si te lo preguntara en este momento me dirías que ya llevas el suficiente trabajo adelantado como para faltar por un mes si es que quisieras, Hermione Granger la respuesta es no, me tienes que acompañar – me suelta del todo convencida de que no tengo absolutamente nada que decir contra su argumento.

- Esta bien – le digo antes de entornar los ojos.

Me pongo de pie y entonces recuerdo el vestido, es un hecho que ya lo vio y no le prestó importancia, de todas formas no quiero que lo haga, no quiero preguntas al respecto. Disimuladamente cojo mi varita y hago que el vestido vuelva a su caja y quede en el mismo lugar que estuvo antes de ser desenvuelto. Ginny me queda mirando con cara de intriga entonces para no darle lugar a que preguntara tras tomar mi bolso la agarro del brazo y la guió conmigo hasta la salida. Hannah queda sorprendida cuando se da cuenta que voy saliendo.

- Hannah, suspende todas las reuniones que tengas que suspender, me tomare la mañana– le digo con el más normal de los tonos ante lo cual Asiente con la cabeza y me queda mirando con la boca abierta. Eres una descarriada, me suelta la vocecilla interior. Puede que lo sea, le respondo.

- ¿Vamos Ginny? – pregunto

- Vamos – me responde.

Y entonces nos lanzamos a caminar por el ministerio de magia.

Si no hubiera sido por el ensordecedor ruido de los coches no habría caído en cuenta de que ya estábamos en la calle. Todo el trayecto vine pensando en Viktor, que espanto, me hubiese gustado ver las miradas de horror del personal viéndome salir a horas que no frecuento. Rio para mis adentros.

- ¡Hermione! – grita Ginny haciéndome aterrizar.

- ¿Si? – pregunto algo sonrojada.

- ¡Ya quiero que nos sentemos a conversar!, estoy segura que algo te esta pasando – me regaña algo risueña ante lo cual me sonrojo aun más. – déjalo Hermione, era solo una broma, quería preguntarte si nos acercamos al caldero chorreante mediante aparición conjunta.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor – le respondo y entonces le hago señas para que me siga.

Me escabullo sigilosamente por un callejón poco transitado. Volteo y verifico por ambos lados que nadie nos esta siguiendo, entonces miro a Ginny y le asiento para que tome mi brazo.

Justo antes de comenzar a girar veo como una esbelta y hermosa figura se aparece cerca nuestro y comienza a correr desesperada hacia donde nos encontrábamos… algo me duele, creo que me agarro el brazo, no logro distinguir nada, aun sigo girando.

PFF… y aparece el caldero chorreante frente a nosotras.

Una extraña sensación comienza a embargarme… algo va mal… Ginny grita, me mira y Grita… siento como la figura se aleja, y desaparece… me desvanezco.


	5. capitulo 2 - parte III

Chicos perdón, desde que entre a clases no he tenido tiempo para sentarme un segundo a escribir, sinceramente pido disculpas pues muchas personas ya comenzaban a entusiasmarse con la historia, pero bueno… Hoy ingrese a echar un vistazo a mi cuenta de fanfiction y para mi sorpresa el numero de visitas se triplico! (teniendo como referencia la ultima revisión, que vendría siendo algo así como 1 semana después de publicado el ultimo capitulo), yo pensaba que ya nadie guardaba interés pero me di cuenta que semana a semana varias personas ingresan para revisar si hay novedades, bueno, esta semana si habrán!

Lo expuesto anteriormente me motivo a publicar la ultima parte del 2do capitulo antes de lo que tenia pensado (julio)…

Esto lo entiendo como una deuda que ahora queda saldada… Lo único que les pido chicos es que me ayuden a difundir y dejen su comentario una vez leído el capitulo.

Las publicaciones semanales comenzaran nuevamente en Julio (una vez que salga de vacaciones tendré un mes entero para escribir), sean pacientes! la historia esta recién comenzando.

Disfruten!

**Capitulo 2 – Parte 3**

**Una visita inesperada**

Apenas abro los ojos un fuerte dolor que probablemente mientras dormía no era capaz de sentir comienza a envolverme por completo; siento como si me clavaran agujas en la cabeza… intento calmarme… lo logro…

Tras haber recuperado el sentido del espacio comienzo a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, logro darme cuenta de inmediato del lugar en el que me encuentro, antaño un par de ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo. Estoy en San mungo, el hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.

Se que perdí el conocimiento, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue acá. Ciertos flashback me permiten hacer conjeturas, pero no estoy segura de nada.

La ultima imagen que vi antes de caer fue la de una cautivante y resplandeciente figura desapareciendo a pasos de donde me encontraba, tras haberme provocado una despartición… luego de eso todo se vuelve confuso… a ratos sentí gritos… en un instante sentí como alguien me cargaba en brazos… en algún minuto incluso creí haber escuchado la voz de Ron, pero no estoy segura… ¿Ron?, ¿Acaso Ginny llamo a Ron para que fuera en mi rescate?... ojala no sea a así, espero que solo sea una confusión…

Pero esa figura, no entiendo nada, fue todo tan rápido, se apareció frente a nosotras justo en el momento en que nos íbamos a desaparecer y luego de haber llegado a destino se hizo humo… ¿Cuál habrá sido su propósito?, ¿habrá querido realmente hacerme daño?… por lo demás ni siquiera se que era esa cosa, no pude reconocer absolutamente nada en ella, de seguro alguien la envió, pero ¿Quién?... que confuso es esto, y justo hoy…

¡Demonios!, al carajo con la figura, ¿Qué hora será?, debo ir a la oficina… si Viktor no me encuentra allá va a pensar que no quise reunirme con él, ¡mierda!... ¿podre ya salir de acá?, aaaaah ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

De pronto, en medio de las divagaciones, logro sentir como la manilla de la puerta comienza a girar. Distingo a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja, que claramente no es de Ginny, ¡mierda! Si, al parecer fue Ron quien me trajo aquí. ¡Que rabia!, ¿quien demonios se cree que es?

Justo antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo y de que Ron alcanzara a verme, decido hacerme la dormida, no quiero hablar con él.

Siento como lentamente se va acercando a la camilla, se detiene y se queda de pie a mi lado… ¡que situación más incomoda!... de pronto pega un gran suspiro y para mi sorpresa toma mi mano y se la lleva a la boca para besarla… !¿QUE?!... la hace bajar lentamente y la deja en mi regazo apretándola con fuerza.

- Hermione no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho – me suelta de un momento a otro sorprendiéndome por completo. Todo se detiene, si, lo siento, sigue apretando mi mano con fuerza. De pronto pega un suspiro y siento como una gota cálida cae sobre mi mano… ¿Qué, esta llorando?, no, no, esto si que no puedo creerlo – Hermione, si tan solo supieras, sin tan solo supieras…

Para mi sorpresa en medio de la cuasi confesión, siento como la puerta se abre, el se detiene. No, no, no Ron sigue por favor, en verdad quiero saber lo que querías decirme…

- Ronal Weasley, si yo fuese tu la dejaría en paz – creo que es la voz de Ginny, si si, es la voz de Ginny… un minuto atrás quizá te lo hubiese agradecido, pero no ahora, vete, vete.

- ¿Qué, que demonios te pasa?, vete de aquí – dice Ron presa de la vergüenza. Me suelta la mano y se da vuelta…

Siento como Ginny se acerca un poco más hacia donde se encuentra Ron

- ¿Es idea mía o has estado llorando? – dice Ginny entre preocupado y burlona.

- No es asunto tuyo – le responde Ron del todo encolerizado. Se va, siento como sus pasos se alejan, a la vez siento los tacones de Ginny.. pff se cierra la puerta de golpe, ambos se detienen - ¿pero que diablos te pasa? – Suelta Ron de un grito.

- Déjala en paz, quiero que la dejes en paz, solo es eso – le dice ginny.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa.

- No tienes idea Ron, en verdad no tienes idea todo lo que ha sufrido Hermione por culpa tuya, ya es hora de que te alejes y la dejes tranquila…

- Solo vine aca por que tu me lo pe…

- Si, si, no tuve a quien más recurrir Ron, por eso lo hice, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, y menos ahora – ¡Pero que has dicho Ginny, ni siquiera sabes!, digo para mis adentros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, acaso Hermione….

- Si Ron, si. Hermione esta saliendo con alguien y según me ha contado esta muy feliz, por eso quiero que la dejes en paz, contigo ha sufrido mas de lo que debía, déjala tranquila.

No Ginny, no. ¿Pero que estas haciendo? – digo para mis adentros. Pues te esta haciendo un favor, me suelta la voz desgraciada. Aaaay! Como quisiera que desaparecieras – le lanzo a la voz. Hum, pues no, aquí estoy, y me llamo consciencia….

Pff! Siento un golpe sordo contra la pared, aterrizo…

- ¡¿Pero con quien diablos esta metida?! – grita Ron de un momento a otro perdiendo el control.

- Pues con alguien mucho mejor que tu – le dice.

¡Mierda! Como se nota que jamás lo has visto enojado Ginny. ¡DETENTE!, grito para mis adentros.

Pff! Siento golpes y cosas derribarse…

- ¡!Dime ahora mismo con quien mierda esta metida! – grita ron en medio del descontrol.

- Pues esta, esta, esta con…

La puerta se abre… uff!

- ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? – oigo decir a una tercera voz que no soy capaz de reconocer.

- Nada, nada ya me iba - dice ron completamente agitado.

- déjeme recordarle señor que esto es un hospi…

- Ok, ok, disculpe, ya me voy

- disculpe – dice Ginny.

Y entonces comienzo a oír como los pasos de Ron se van alejando, posteriormente los de Ginny, los de la tercera voz y quedo sola.

¡Que intriga! Te arrepentirás de esto Ginny, estoy segura. En cuanto te cuente lo que sucedió, ¡estoy segura que te vas a arrepentir!...

¡Mierda! La hora, krum, la oficina, la cita, mi cumpleaños ¡Mierda!

Como acto reflejo ante mi monologo desesperado olvido por completo el lugar en que me encuentro y porque. Me paro de un salto y en cuanto mis pies bajan de la camilla caigo tendida al suelo ¡mierda! Lo único que me faltaba… el dolor es inmenso, me desvanezco…

Despierto, si, despierto; aun estoy tendida en el suelo, la habitación esta a oscuras, al parecer han transcurrido más que un par de horas, ¡mierda! … Una rabia inmensa comienza a gobernarme por completo, ¡porque este tipo de cosas siempre me suceden a mí! … comienzo a llorar, a llorar desconsolada y descontroladamente… hundo la cabeza en los brazos y me lanzo a llorar aun con más dolor, aun con más rabias, aun… Un sonido, la puerta se abre, ¿Qué? , ¿Quién? Y yo en el piso, ¿podrá haber algo más humillante?... un lento y desquiciante andar se dirige hacía mi camilla, no quiero alzar la visto, no quiero… los pasos son firmes y seguros, si, si que lo son… Un olor, un aroma exquisito comienza a emanar de aquella persona… creo reconocerlo ¡¿QUÉ?! En cosa de segundos abro los ojos y me desligo del refugio que significaban mis brazos, la luz que proviene de la puerta me enceguece… poco a poco comienzo a distinguir una alta figura que se dirige hacía mi… Si, es KRUM!

- ¿Hermione eres tú? – Me pregunta con su cara inundada en expresiones de ternura, con sus ojos insertos en una profunda desolación, sin dejar de demostrar aquella rudeza que evocan sus facciones… aaaaay…. Viktor, si que eres tú.


End file.
